Chocolate Licks
by Lioneh
Summary: Who could have considered that sharing hot chocolates one rainy afternoon could lead to so much more? Cissnei was certainly not one to expect that Genesis would steal froth from her lips with his tongue on the pretence he had less. GenesisxCissnei.


"Marshmallows?"

"Yes, thank you."

_Plip, plop!_

Cissnei smiled, observing two pink marshmallows bob to the surface of her steamy mug of hot chocolate. A chair scrape and a gentle splash later, Genesis Rhapsodos sat down beside her, his own cup topped with froth-covered marshmallows.

On a spur of the moment, both had decided to share warm beverages together in the midst of a rainy afternoon within the walls of the Genesis' apartment. He had assured Cissnei that their time would be private, of course, as his roommates Commander Hewley and General Sephiroth would be out late due to training. Normally, Genesis himself would be part of this custom, but he was clearly succumbing to his greater desire to spend more time with his girlfriend.

In all due respect, he was currently finding great pleasure with her company, but his eyes noticed an urgent dilemma that suddenly grasped his attention.

"I don't believe that I have enough froth," Genesis proclaimed indignantly, seeing his dwindling supplies of milky foam in comparison to Cissnei's mug that was brimming with tiny, creamy bubbles.

"Oh?" Cissnei raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth turning upward in a smile as she took another sip. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_," Genesis concluded, turning his head to face Cissnei who had froth lining her lips. "So I propose that we share."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Cissnei laughed, oblivious to his intentions.

Eyeing the froth on her lips, Genesis smirked somewhat mischievously.

"Like _this._"

Delicately, Genesis edged his lips towards hers and revealed his tongue. His actions reflected that of a kiss, so Cissnei obediently closed her eyes, her heart speeding up as she felt the sensation of Genesis licking her mouth. She noticed how he first traced her lower lip, then slowly moved upwards to slide his warm tongue along her upper lip, catching the milky froth that remained.

After a moment Genesis drew back, licking his own lips with satisfaction.

Cissnei, meanwhile, was trying her best not to dissolve into a giggling mess, but was failing miserably. Instinctively she covered her mouth with a hand and lowered her gaze from his, shoulders quivering from her amusement.

"All fair and square now." Genesis smirked triumphantly, taking a long sip from his mug.

"Are you so sure?" Cissnei found herself asking, succumbing to the heat of the moment after her giggles had subsided. Her flirtatious words surprised even herself, despite her greatly increased maturity in regards to her feelings towards Genesis. It seemed the once shy, hesitant girl of fifteen was slowly being replaced by a young woman of confidence and playful tactics.

"What makes you ask?" Genesis returned, glancing at her as he set down his hot chocolate again.

"If I had more froth than you, then clearly you had more milk than me," she replied matter-of-factly, looking at him with a hint of amusement.

Genesis instantly understood what she was implying, leaving him to realise the dampness on his lips was a milk moustache that she was interested in. Giving her an inviting smirk, the SOLDIER leaned his head forwards, closer to her level. "I'm all yours, then."

Despite her outward confidence, Cissnei was still somewhat shy when she closed her eyes and moved her mouth to his. She mimicked his previous actions, tentatively licking his smooth, milky lips with her tongue. However, her bashful personality barred her from keeping contact any longer and made her draw back quickly, a furious blush streaking her cheeks.

"I…I think we're equal now." Cissnei, though somewhat flustered, gave him a shy smile before taking another sip of warm chocolate milk mingling with melted marshmallows.

Genesis chuckled, reaching out to rub her shoulder. "How unfortunate. That was rather fun."

Cissnei blinked, surprised he was being so upfront about it. "I suppose…it _was_ really nice."

Of course, after those words had left her mouth, a heavy blush burned her cheeks. She had never admitted so openly that she found pleasure in such contact with him.

"Well _that's_ good to know," Genesis laughed, feigning surprise. "You had me worried."

Fittingly, Cissnei poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

For the rest of that dreary afternoon, both SOLDIER and Turk snuggled together on the lounge, sipping the remains of their warm drinks. As the minutes ticked by, Cissnei found herself leaning more and more on Genesis' comfortable shoulder, slowly sinking into the misty haze of sleep.

Glancing to his left, Genesis noticed Cissnei's slumped figure and immediately deduced that the combination of drizzling weather and hot chocolate had made her very sleepy. With a knowing smile, he shifted a little so he was able to place his lips near her delicate ear.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky…"_ Genesis murmured, his own eyes closing as he recited the words ingrained in his heart. _"Ripples form on the water's surface…the wandering soul knows no rest._"

Cissnei, somewhat roused from her sleepy haze, felt herself sigh in pleasure at the beautiful quality of his voice. Without giving it much thought, she allowed herself to speak. "I wonder…" she mumbled, "…does the smoothness of your words…reflect the quality of the tongue that dictates them?"

Genesis shifted his figure before answering, allowing himself to see at eye level with Cissnei. "Of course, love." He winked, smirking. "But if you don't believe me…"

Before Cissnei had a chance to waken herself properly, Genesis had seized this opportunity for her. As soon as his soft lips touched her own, Cissnei's awareness of her situation exploded into full technicolour, her brain on hyper alert in the realisation she was kissing him.

Of course, what happened next put her first sensations to shame.

Like many of their intimate kisses, Genesis had moved on to gently licking her lips as their mouths moved together. In the distance she felt his hands sliding behind her neck, thumbs stroking the edges of her cheeks…but she also felt…something else? His tongue…it was nudging, very gently…between her upper and lower lips.

Overcome by curiosity, Cissnei hesitantly parted her lips and resisted the urge to giggle when Genesis slipped his tongue _inside her mouth._ The sensation was entirely new and different…and kind of ticklish, in a way. Unsurprisingly, she squirmed somewhat when she felt him licking her tongue with his own, reminiscing of a time when such contact was entirely accidental and unexpected.

But after recovering from the initial surprise, Cissnei noticed herself relishing the dual feelings of both lip and tongue contact. So when the intimacy lessened and Genesis backed off slightly, she allowed herself to try what she'd always been too embarrassed to consider. Cautiously, she edged her tongue between his soft lips, a shiver shooting down her spine in realisation of what she was doing. She could vaguely recall exploring his mouth and tongue, but the only comprehensible thought she had was that he tasted like chocolate and marshmallows melted together with a hint of milk.

Gradually, both Genesis and Cissnei lessened their contact until they were able to draw away, both breathing at a considerably faster rate than normal. All knowledge of what Cissnei had tried and done came flooding into her mind, causing her to burst into giggles and blush profusely, face turned away due to bashfulness.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered between laughs, biting her lip from embarrassment, "I'm just…a little overwhelmed, I mean…w-we, um…"

"Don't worry," he whispered, tilting her chin upwards with one finger. "I'll never go beyond your boundaries, and I'll be here to guide you should your feelings run away with you."

"Thanks," she murmured with a smile, despite her giddy feelings. "I hope you don't mind that this stage in our relationship is one of them."

"Of course not," Genesis assured her, bringing her close for a hug. "This alone was enjoyable enough."

"I completely agree," Cissnei sighed, looking up at him. "And you know what?"

"What?"

The Turk couldn't stop herself from giggling, her face reddening despite her best efforts. "I believe you. About your tongue."

"Naturally," Genesis smirked, drawing his strong arms around her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze. Cissnei entwined her arms around his waist, emitting a long, contented sigh as she buried her face into his chest.

"Love you, Gen."

"You too, Ciss."

* * *

A/N: Go on, everyone. Admit that you never thought I'd write a kiss like that. XD

BWAAHH BUT IT WAS SO CUTTEEE~

And quite cheeky, for somebody as innocent as myself. What with the tongues and all. |D

Uh. Anyway. Cute, Genesisnei fluff for the fun of it, really. I just wanted an excuse to write more adorable interaction between them. -love- Not to mention I love showing how Cissnei matures from shyness to the confidence we see in Crisis Core. XD;

Hope you all enjoyed it~! I know I did! X3

- Lioneh

**Disclaimer: Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken and anything else related to Final Fantasy VII belongs entirely to Square Enix. I just own the pairing name Genesisnei…I think. XD **


End file.
